


Riddle

by WindPassNight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindPassNight/pseuds/WindPassNight
Summary: 关于库罗德·冯·里刚对贝雷斯：前佣兵、灰色恶魔、女神育皿、天帝之剑的使用者究竟抱着怎么样的看法，在被迫与NS分离期间所提出的一点愚见。（现在在我看来几乎就是愚蠢的）
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/My unit|Byleth, Claude von Riegan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> 说是愚见，是因为AO3上有一篇：The deer of my heart 我觉得才是诠释库与贝关系的范式。希望感兴趣的大家搜来看看。

提起贝雷丝时，库罗德的心绪有很多种，而“愧疚”于其中的占比，大约只能排到最末几位。

很难想象，如果没有老爹帕迈拉式的教育，幼时被当作“异物”排挤的少年会被塑成怎样的心性。逆转这一切的，是他最早的到的一份馈赠：坚强。  
这几乎成为他的人格底色，持有“绝不任由天命”的处事原则后，一切都变得顺理成章：锻炼箭术、学习谋略（要知道，帕迈拉人大多不擅长重装，正面硬扛可不是他们的强项），以及，进入塞罗斯大修道院学习。  
对他来说，这是成就他梦想的必要环节，而修道院的生活也对他的谋略提出了另一层次的要求：从用自己的头脑指挥躯体，到成为金鹿学级的“头脑”，以及未来雷斯塔诸侯同盟盟主宝座的邀约。简单来说，也就是新一轮的人事关系打理。  
这确实比战事谋略要难得多，他费了一番功夫才达成当下的平衡。那时没有人与他计较，过于平衡的人际关系本身就是一个漏洞：明眼人一眼就能看见无可遮蔽的暗涌。之所以没有被戳破，别会错意，至少学生们还没有学会所谓“体会他人的难处”，他们只是怀着自己的目的，生活下去。  
库罗德也就无从知晓，“人事战略”这个词本身有多么好笑。

“情意是利益的另一种存在形式”，这样的说法来形容彼时库罗德的价值观，未免太过火了些，尽管他成熟得早于同龄人，但也不至于糜烂，说到底是少年心性。他不过从王宫学到这样一种交换形式，至于天秤两方的兑换比例如何，他正乐得将自己作为实验的一部分，一同去探究——别忘了，他可是好奇心本身。  
以上，他乐于抛出恩惠，且看时光绳索与什么系连在一起，也乐于成为借贷的一方，如此达成一种延时的平衡。本该如此。

起初，库罗德对贝雷丝有些说不清的惧怕：她是过于超然的一个人。这一点，藏在她为确认失物熬得发青的眼皮中，藏在她无言离去的背影后，藏在她永远沉静如湖的眼神里，藏在她毫.无.偏.颇地对待每一个人的态度里。  
饶是竭虑维持均等关系的库罗德也渐渐体会到如此状况的不寻常。而这一切却自然而然的在他的导师身上上演，如同呼吸，如同饮食，断绝他除此以外的一切设想。  
出于了解一切的目的，库罗德反复查阅过修道院藏书室的书籍，自然无从逃避其中半数以上记载女神行状的藏书。  
“神若真是超于人的存在，那又有什么理由一直爱护帮助人类呢？神应当自有其残忍，或许是恶，或许是旁的什么，不然就无法解释人间善恶的并存。”他在点灯熬油的夜晚如是想道，并祈祷藏书室的休息时间延长些，好叫他不至偷偷早起归还所谓“禁书”。

如今，他似乎明白了那一种“残忍”。  
他良善良而残忍的老师，像是某种更宽广、更永恒的存在，像是之前就频频引人联想的湖…不，应该说是海、是星空，又或者是神。  
这不经叫他打了个寒颤，并止住自己的思绪。

即便如此，为了迫近他的野心（或者你可以善良的称之为“梦想”），他向“女神”的索取从未停止过，无论是交付她团结学级的任务，还是从她那里索取一切可能与秘密相关的资料，他的导师也正如“女神”一般，从未拒绝。  
他也逐渐看到“女神”的变化，灰色恶魔的塑像出现裂隙，以至于大块剥落，发出轰然坠地之声：他在接过前骑士团长那本日记的同时，分明看见一片欲泣的湖水。却违心地说，老师的状况比想象的要好，视若无睹。  
他始终没有想清楚，要在绳索的这一头系上什么才是合适的，这如同他导师本身一样，是一个无休止的谜。或许是拒绝承认自己的束手无策，他回避对于老师本人的过度深究。他的视线从贝雷丝不算宽阔的肩膀上掠过，望向更深远处，就像是越过了一座山峰。  
他觉得山始终会在那里，只等他回头寻找谜题的解答。他似乎有意无意地忽略了，在各方势力蠢动、明日不可预测的此刻，这种相信已经是一种层次不浅的信赖。就像他没有意识到，在贝雷丝对于帝国动向表示“我不知道”之后，并未完全灰心的他依旧不倦于与她讨论芙朵拉的未来，又是怎样一种惯性的依赖。  
一切自有让时间来解答，他所要做的，只是顺着这道绳索，且行且看罢了。那时候的他，还不晓得时间的形态远不止绳索这一种，还有无尽的深渊。

他也就无法料想，五年后的重逢，他会以一句“你果然……才怪！”全盘否定自己对贝雷丝敷衍其事的态度，并听见自己身体某处硬壳碎裂的声音。  
到那时，属于他和贝雷丝的时间，才真正到来。


End file.
